


The Feeling is Mutual

by littlepurplepanda



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, More love for Cyborg, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepurplepanda/pseuds/littlepurplepanda
Summary: Cyborg loves both of his friends a little too much, and it doesn't help that one of them is an empath or that both of them are bad at feelings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> POLY TITANS POLY TITANS  
> Cyborg was always my favorite character in the series and I always thought he deserved more love, so have some fluffy CyBBRae because they were my favorite trio.

Cyborg stirred, his robotics beginning to hum near inaudibly under his skin, and he blinked a few times. The movie was still playing, for Beast Boy had begged Raven and Cyborg to watch the premier of Space Galaxy 6 before drifting off sometime during the movie, not used to staying up that late. Cyborg stifled a yawn. He must’ve also fallen asleep, but couldn’t recall when, just that the room had been quiet and warm and practically soothed him. He started to shift, but froze at the extra weight against him.

Oh. That’s why the sofa was more comfortable and warm than usual.

Both Beast Boy and Raven were snuggled up against him, the changeling’s head against his chest while Raven rested on his large shoulder. He couldn’t help but smile at the smaller Titans at how  _cute_  they looked, soft snores coming from each of them that caused a flutter in his chest. He had always deeply cared for them, having the most emotional bond with them in the team, and it was a bit of a wonder how they had found comfort in sleeping up against him. His arm was resting against Raven’s back on her shoulder, and he questioned himself if should move it. He could only imagine what she would’ve been like had she woken up first to this scene, probably getting up and leaving the two boys snuggled up together.

Cyborg blushed at the thought of him and Beast Boy. The changeling was so tiny but always so cute and excited, sending flutters in his chest.

Or maybe Raven would be kind enough to wake Cyborg up too, for their emotional bond was respectable, that of a big brother/little sister. They were the older, wiser ones of the trio, and would probably just brush this off and go to bed.

His cheeks burned and he smiled a bit as he noticed Beast Boy’s hand tighten in Raven’s cape, clinging to it like a blanket. A wave of relief filled him, glad to see that he wasn’t the only one to be touching the magical girl.

He never wanted this moment to end, the two little warm bodies providing a sanctum for him, their soft, slow breaths against his metal pieces. It was perfect. They had always needed each other, each in different ways, even if they didn’t always admit it. Cyborg was the connection between the two, he knew that. They would never really connect in the same way, only thinking that one hated the other because of so many things that were different between them.

A soft yawn broke his thoughts, and he felt Raven shift against him, her heart rate slightly quickening. She opened her (absolutely  _gorgeous_ ) violet eyes and surveyed the scene, but didn’t move.

“Oh you’re awake.” He whispered, softly enough not to wake Beast Boy and to not startle her.

She blinked and looked at up him, her cheeks darkening a bit.

“Mmm, yeah. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” She said quietly. “You’re comfy.”

Cyborg couldn’t help but blush as she carefully wrapped an arm around him.

“Did you want to get up?”

Her lips curled up a bit. “No. I’m fine.”

He smiled, feeling a swell of pride in his chest, glad that Raven was staying and he could continue to soak in the comforting warmth.

“Cyborg, I’m an empath.” She said quietly. “I can feel your emotions.”

He blushed for what felt like the hundredth time, but she merely continued to give him the tired yet kind smile, which made him blush even more.

“So you know that I-”

“For both of us. I know.” She nodded, meaning her and Beast Boy. Raven laid her head back down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. “We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

“Sure.”

“Good night Cyborg.” Raven said.

“Night Raven.” Cyborg moved his hand from her back to her waist, feeling the empath’s heartbeat return as she fell back to sleep.

Cyborg sighed, closing his eyes and rested his head back against the couch, glad that he could enjoy this moment a bit longer. He moved his other hand to Beast Boy’s hair, gently moving his metal fingers through it. Both of them had always made him feels so loved. Maybe this could be the start of something more between the three of them.


	2. Chapter 2

She had to admit. This was enjoyable so far.

Raven listened to the soft hum of Cyborg’s electronics as she placed another kiss against his neck. She could feel his emotions jump, his excitement and adoration rising. His heartbeat was calm against her hand, his breathing slow and relaxed. He had felt this on the night she fallen asleep on his shoulder, Raven sensing his love, both platonic and romantic, almost immediately as she had woken up, and it had calmed her and lulled her back to sleep. As she placed another kiss against him, she could sense a new wave of emotions.

Beast Boy was nuzzling his face into Cyborg’s flesh bicep, holding his large hand while trailing his fingers lightly up and down Cyborg’s metal pieces with his other one. The changeling, while clearly enjoying the moment as the others were, gave off anxiety, almost jealousy. Raven could sense the pit of doubt in his stomach, as if trying to figure what this still was. Raven had also been trying to figure it out exactly, but had decided for once not to question it, at least not for now. It wasn’t that Beast Boy was against their….relationship, it’s just that he felt awkward towards Raven.

Raven let out a deep breath. She didn’t blame him. All three of them knew that if it wasn’t for Cyborg, they would have remained distant and awkward towards each other. She felt guilty for not being able to yet express her feelings for Beast Boy. She had to admit, while both Cyborg and Beast Boy’s loud habits, and the fact they left food and their video game controllers everywhere, and Beast Boy told absolutely awful jokes, they-

Cyborg let out a sigh, interrupting Raven’s thoughts. Immediately she could sense that he was tense, growing a bit anxious himself.

“As much I’m enjoying this, it’s getting late, and we should go to bed.” He said quietly as he squeezed Beast Boy’s hand and continued to run his fingers on Raven’s back, feeding the flutter in her chest for the past hour. They moved up to her hair, gently playing with the lavender strands.

“Yeah, Robin said he had a big workout planned tomorrow.” Beast Boy muttered. Disappointment flushed over him.

Raven caught his eye, and immediately he looked away, his wave of anxiety hitting her. She frowned, and although her facial expression didn’t show it, she felt just as guilty.

This had to work, whatever it was.

“How about we sleep in my room?” She said casually, and immediately was slammed by both of the boys’ surprise.

They looked at her wide eyed, but she ignored their stares, trying to keep her emoticlones down. Panic was rambling, listing all of the things she found annoying that Cyborg and Beast Boy did, but Joy was jumping up and down, excited and exclaiming something about a sleepover.

“We won’t fit in one in Beast Boy’s room and we can’t sleep on Cyborg’s computer table.”

They both blinked.

“You wanna spend the night with us?” Cyborg asked.

“But isn’t your room super creepy?” BB blurted out, and slapped a hand over his mouth, but still Raven steadied her irritation, inhaling deeply.

“Then both of you can sleep on either side of me.”

Maybe this was a bad idea. Would Beast Boy cuddle with her? Would that be such a bad thing?

Cyborg was the first to close his mouth, trying to relax, but confusion remained in his eyes.

“Um, sure. I’m fine with that. Are you B?” He looked at the changeling, who blinked a few more times before clearing his throat.

“Yeah, sure. I don’t mind.”

Raven nodded. “Good, and if Robin or Starfire ask, we were only ‘getting to know each other better.’”

Cyborg blushed, looking away. Raven could sense that his mind was going to other things, but he shook it off.

“Alright.” He said as he stood up. “Lead the way.” He told Raven.  
………..  
Their awkwardness filled the room like a fog as the door opened. Raven stepped inside and waited for the robot and the changeling to enter, their heads turning to scan the room.

“Well come on. I’m tired.” She told them and went over to the bed. She lifted the covers and felt their footsteps grow closer.

Raven slid in the middle, giving them enough room on each side so that they could sleep comfortably. Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other as they crawled into bed, still silently questioning what was going on while testing the boundaries. It was tense at first, but as they laid down and got comfortable, their anxiety slowly grew into gratefulness. Beast Boy was a bit excited, nervous, but excited, and Cyborg seemed to adore both Raven and Beast Boy all over again.

“Good night guys.” Beast Boy squeaked, and Raven gave him a small smile, sending him a flutter of adoration and gratefulness that Raven was becoming more open with them.

“Night.” Cyborg said as smiled to himself, already closing his eyes.

Raven however remained awake, looking at the ceiling. She listened to their soft breaths and the waves of emotion fading as they drifted off to sleep, and couldn’t help but to feel calmed by the scene. This is what Cyborg must’ve felt. Being loved by two people who would give you love and attention. Raven shivered a little, and smiled to herself more than anyone else. Whatever this was, she didn’t want to ever question it. 


End file.
